Ser como tú
by Elphyra
Summary: Regulus escribe una carta a Sirius cuando su hermano abandona la casa familiar para siempre. Una carta donde le cuenta que se ha dado cuenta de que ser un Black —y comportarse como tal— no es un honor. Que su familia está equivocada des de hace mucho tiempo y que, a él, le gustaría ser como su hermano. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: todos los personajes, como los lugares, pertenecen a J. K. R.**

* * *

Querido hermano,

no me sorprendería demasiado de que no hayas abierto esta carta; de que la hayas lanzando al fuego sin querer saber nada más de mí. Muchas veces —quizá demasiadas para mi bien— me he pedido qué significado tuve yo durante tu vida; quizá un significado nulo o quizá simplemente era yo, el mimado de nuestros padres.

No vengo aquí con esta carta a joderte la vida ni nada por el estilo —¿como podría hacerlo con una carta?—. Sólo vengo aquí para decirte que te felicito; sí, Sirius, por una vez en tu vida has hecho algo de provecho en tu vida: fugarte de casa.

En tu vida, Sirius, no has hecho demasiadas cosas; la verdad. Tu vida se ha limitado a hacer la puñeta y a rebelarte de los padres y de lo que significa ser de los Black.

En casa, antes de que te fueras a Hogwarts, dedicaste todo tu tiempo a hacer más o menos lo contrario a lo que los padres te mandaban. Cuando te regalaban algún peluche demasiado... Slytherin y Black para tu gusto; siempre acababa con fuego o desaparecía sin más. Cuando nuestro padre te obligaba a torturar los animales para que aprendieses a ser un Black y a creerte superior a los demás, siempre conseguías la manera de salvar la bestia y creerte igual a ella. Fueron muchas las veces en las que los padres —sobretodo él— te regañaban porque tú te habías vuelto a relacionar con los vecinos y su hijo, que eran todos _muggles_.

Eran muchas la veces que los padres te decían algo y tú conseguías librarte. Todo y así, aunque me considerasen demasiado pequeño, siempre supe que a veces te llevaban a la sala del fondo y te encerraban ahí después de pegarte o cosas por el estilo.

Cuando entraste en Hogwarts, te rebelaste de una manera muy fácil: Gryffindor sí o Gryffindor también. Recuerdo que cuando lo supimos, gracias a una carta de Bellatrix, que habías entrado en la residencia de Gryffindor; nuestro padre quiso prenderte fuego a la habitación y sé que no lo hizo simplemente porque si se le descontrolaba con la furia que llevaba dentro nos habríamos quedado sin casa. Te la destruyó totalmente, te la dejó hecha una mierda.

Quizá esto ahora te sorprende porque cuando volviste la habitación estaba igual —cerrada con llave pero igual—; déjame admitirlo: fui yo. Como que cuando cumplí once años me compraron una varita; me las pensé para entrar en tu habitación —entonces ya estaba cerrada con llave— y, después de murmurar el hechizo aquél que hacía —¿sigue haciéndolo?— para poder hacer los hechizos imperdonables sin que lo pillaran los del Ministerio y te la arreglé un poco

Tú quizá nunca te distes cuenta, demasiado ocupado con tu vida de rebelde, pero yo te admiraba. Aunque tenía el carácter y la expresión de los Black, había siempre una parte de mi corazón que te admiraba —y lo sigue haciendo—. ¿Por qué? te pedirás. Porqué siempre conseguías hacer lo que te diera la gana; si tu opinión era distinta a la de los demás de la familia la decías, sin preocuparte por si habrían consecuencias.

Ahora te has fugado de casa, Sirius, y no sabes la cólera que has montado en ella. Sí, aunque ya no estés, nuestra dulce madre empezó a decir porquerías de ti y luego se fue —en medio de la cena— hacía la sala dónde hay el tapiz del árbol genealógico. Ya no estás ahí, hermano; nuestra madre te ha borrado, tachado y no hay manera de que se salve aquello. Pero tu ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? Ya sabías que si te ibas de casa —a parte de suponer un alivio para la familia entera— desaparecerías del árbol familiar... como si nunca hubieras existido.

Hay una cosa que quiero que tengas en cuenta: me da igual si la familia me obliga que finja no tener hermano; si para la sociedad de sangre pura no existes. Quiero que sepas que para mí siempre existirás y siempre serás mi hermano mayor, una persona de la cuál se puede tomar ejemplo ya que aunque las cosas no iban de su lado; siempre has hecho lo que has creído mejor para que siguieras siendo tú mismo.

Yo no; yo nunca podré ser como tú. Nuestros padres me inculcaron demasiado pronto —cuando aún no entendía nada— las cualidades de la familia y por esto me parecí más a los padres. Ahora, pero, quiero que sepas que si pudiera, si fuera como tú, también me rebelaría. Quizá no lo haré nunca. He visto durante mis años en Hogwarts —y aún no han terminado— que el punto de vista que tiene nuestra familia sobre las cosas... no sé como decirlo; no es el bueno.

No lo sé, Sirius, creo que he vivido engañado toda mi vida y ahora que tú te has fugado de casa lo he empezado a ver. No lo sé. Además, ¿qué importa lo que pongo ahora, Sirius, si seguramente no has leído la carta? No lo sé...

Releo la carta y veo que en algunos puntos he hablado de tí como si ya te hubieras muerto. No lo estás —y yo no lo pienso—. No sé por qué te he escrito esta carta si seguramente cuando volvamos a la escuela ambos nos relacionaremos como siempre: finjiendo que el otro no existe.

El hermano que te quiere,

Reg.


End file.
